Just a Dream
by AGirlWithMoreThanDreams
Summary: i suck at summarys. bella and jasper were going to be together forever that is untill he died in the army. so bellas left alone five months prego but can edward help her move on or is she forever stuck in reverse?
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer I do not own twilight or any songs I based this on.

Bella pov

He's gone... We were supposed to be together forever. We were getting married next week. Why me? Why now? He left me alone seven days before our wedding and five months pregnant. I am Bella Swan I'm twenty three, pregnant, and alone.

Here I am at my fiancés funeral a week before we were to get married, four months before our child was going to be born. Jasper said he was coming back. He promised me he was coming back and he was going to quit the day after our wedding. He was gonna stay with me and watch as I got bigger from the baby.

He was gonna be there holding my hand when it was time to deliver. He was going to let me get some sleep while he took care of the baby. He was gonna try and make the baby's first word daddy. He was gonna watch the baby take its first steps. He was going to video tape every moment.

He's not gonna see any of it.. He's not even gonna get the chance to hold him or her. He promised me a whole life together. He said it was all planned and perfect. Ill never be whole without him.

BANG the first shot a single tear fell from my eyes.

BANG the second I placed my hand to my stomach and let the tears spill.

BANG the last shot.. I collapsed and screamed in agony..

I couldn't help it the handed me the flag and I grabbed it as if my life depended on it. I knew how I mused have looked. I was screaming and crying. I felt my self being picked up by Emmett my twin brother and felt Rosalie's gentle touch. She was jaspers twin sister and Emmett was his best friend.

I held on to Emmett and ruined his shirt with my tears.

Emmett pov

Jasper.. My best friend and my future brother in law. How could he be gone? He was going to come back and be with Bella. My poor sister. I watched her the hold time the funeral was going on. Her beautiful brown hair looked dead she looked paler than normal and her brown chocolaty eyes were dull.

I looked at her baby bump and felt over whelmed with sadness my nice or nephew would grown up not knowing his dad. I turned to look at my rose. Her eyes filled with sorrow her beautiful violet eyes were surrounded by pink from crying her long blonde hair was as dull as Bella's eyes.

I looked at my sister as the bullets were fired.

BANG a single tear down Bella's face and many on roses.

BANG Bella's hand went to her stomach and more tears spilled and rose was biting her lip as it trembled

BANG Bella lost it and screamed I ran forward to try and catch her but didn't make it and picked her up pulling her close I knew I probably had tears in my eyes. My rose was sobbing loudly and I held my too girls close.

I suddenly remembered one of my favorite memories of jasper.

_Flashback_

_Jasper and I were thirteen at the time as well as the girls. we had all been friend since we were baby's. jasper and I had just gotten home from the park and Bella & Rose were up in Bella's room so we walked in and Bella & Rose were crying. I imminently ran to her my big brother (by 8 mins) instincts kicking in. Turns out that this guy at school was spreading a rumor that they had made out with him and all these girls we telling her things. So I grabbed them and held them close. So me and jasper went looking for him and we beat him up and made him apologize to Bella & Rose and tell everyone that he was lying. That was also the day I realized something that would change the future. Jasper my best friend liked my sister, and I liked his._

_End flashback_

Rose pov

I felt numb. My brother. My twin brother two mins younger than me was gone. He had a whole life planned. Him and Bella were getting married in a week and in four months he was going to be a dad. Poor Bella. Her beautiful brown hair looked dead she looked paler than normal and her brown chocolaty eyes were dull.

I looked at her baby bump and felt over whelmed with sadness. I looked at Emmett and he was watching Bella for any sign of trouble. His eyes were red from crying just as mine probably were.

BANG a single tear down Bella's face and many on mine but Emmett stayed strong.

BANG Bella's hand went to her stomach and more tears spilled and i was biting my lip as it trembled

BANG Bella lost it and screamed Emmett ran forward to try and catch her but didn't make it and picked her up pulling her close I knew I was sobbing hard and loudly and Emmett just had tears in his eyes. He pulled us both close as we cried I touched Bella lightly hoping to comfort her a little bit... But it was probably no use I just cried in Emmett's arms..

**Sigh end of chapter one!! Ok so just so you guys know I have not given up on my other stories I am actually working on them and hopefully they will be ready buy this weekend if ur lucky earlier thank you to my like 6 fans. I'm grateful to at lease have six! So review and tell me how you like this one!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I do not own twilight or the song used for this chapter.

If your reading this- Tim McGraw

Bella POV

It was raining as I sat by Jaspers grave. My Jasper. My love. The funeral was just an hour ago and I cant seem to leave. Thankfully Emmett and Rose were sitting right by me. He was my one and only love. I just sat there with the letter jaspers mother gave me before she left the funeral. "Bells… common you shouldn't be in the rain". Emmett said. I stood up placing my hand gently on my growing baby bump. I just numbly nodded. Rose Emmett and I got into their car and left for my house were they would be staying for a while.

As we walked into the warmth of my house. I ran my hands over the walls ever so carefully thinking about how this house was built with jaspers two hands. Silent tears fell down my face as I looked at all the pictures he insisted on putting up all over our house. I'm really glad he did that now that he's gone… I slowly walked into our room and sat on our big bed. And just stared down at the letter Jaspers mother gave me.

I placed it on the bed and walked into our bathroom. I let the hot water of the shower wash over me. As I get out I put on one of his shirts I usually ware to sleep. I sit on the edge of our bed and carefully open the letter my hands shaking slightly..

_Dear, Bella_

_If your reading this I'm up here with god watching over you. I know my soul is were my mama always prayed that it would go. Your probably reading this halfway across the world away from the violence of this war. In the warmth of the house I built for us…._

_I wish I could give you one last kiss and hold you one last time, and war was just a game we used to play as kids. I guess I never needed that ticket back home… please bury me in that open field on the edge of town. Where we shared our first kiss together. _

_I wish I could be there with you right now so I could say goodbye… _

_Bells I'm sorry I'm not gonna be there to see the birth of our baby girl. I just know it's a girl Bella.. I hope see looks like you, I hope she fights like me. I hope she stands up for the innocent and the weak. I bet she'll be as clumsy as her mama. I just regret that I wont be there to catch her when she falls. I already love her so much. Please don't let my memory die. Tell her stories of us, tell her how her daddy tried to make the world safer for you and her. _

_Another thing bells, I want you to move on. There's gonna come a day when your gonna meet someone new and that's okay, I want you to be happy. Make a home for you and my baby girl. I love you so very much and I never wanted to leave you like this._

_I wish I didn't have to but I feel like something's coming soon and I wanna be ready incase I have to say goodbye to you. I guess if your reading this then you must already realize that. _

_Please let my dad know I never regret following in his shoes. I know I always said I did but I was scared then… I'm not scared anymore. If your reading this….. I'm already home.._

_Forever yours,_

_Jasper Hale_

_Ps. I love you and by the way those three words have my life in them._

As I finished the letter I felt more broken then before. I cried and cried until I cried myself to sleep.

**Ok end of the chapter that was… idk anyways I have a lot of reviews for my story why her and I promise in the next week or so ill post another chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**thank you to all the people who have reviewed and favorited my story!**

**Someone asked if this story was going to be mostly about Bella falling in love with Edward after jasper left.**

**But I think its mostly going to be about Bella learning to cope without jasper and Edward will come in and help. But she will have the baby for sure. **

**And maybe if yall like this story a lot then ill make a sequel focusing on Edward and Bella. But lets not get ahead of ourselves.**

**- lizzi**

Bella pov

*DREAM*

_It was the summer before I turned fourteen. Rose wasn't present on this day because she caught the chicken pox and none of the rest of us had every caught it and didn't want to plan on it. So I sat under the tree in the field we buried jasper in. I was unaware of Jasper and Emmett share a smirk before they advanced on me. I was totally and completely engorged in my book as I usually am._

_I heard a twig snap and suddenly looked up. All I could do was yelp when jasper grabbed me. Emmett just laughed and said that it was too easy. That was until I bit Jaspers arm and he let go of me quickly. I ran away laughing as fast as I could. I turned to see Emmett and Jasper chasing after me with wide smiles and smirks across there faces._

_I suddenly swerved to avoid a puddle that was in front of me from the rain that fell earlier. I turned as I heard Emmett curse loudly. I laughed as I took in the sight of my brother in the puddle with mud splattered across himself. _

" _I'm gonna get you back fore this bells!" said Emmett_

_I just replied with a laugh. But my laughter was cut short when I turned to my side to see Jasper still running after me. I squeaked and ran faster. But being clumsy me I tripped and fell head first waiting for the impact that never came. All I felt were two warm arms wrap around me. I looked up into perfect blue eyes and blonde hair._

_Jazz smiled and kissed my cheek when threw me over his shoulder. I was still trying to process the fact that he kissed my cheek at that moment I realized that I was in love with my boy best friend. _

_*END DREAM*_

I woke up to the sound of cursing in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes thinking that probably at the moment my brother was burring food. I just sighed and lay'd on my side. I un knowingly rubbed my baby bump as I do ever morning. A single tear slid down my cheek as I got up for the morning. I stepped into the warmth of the shower and sighed as I felt the water. I got out and brushed my teeth as I slipped on some soft shorts and on of jaspers shirts. I sighed as the smell of him swallowed me whole.

I walked into the kitchen to see a red eyed Rose sitting at the table glaring at a cup of coffee in front of her, and Emmett eating his breakfast ever so slowly. I cleared my through to get there attention. Emmett looked up first and got up to get me a plate of food. As I sat down I looked at Rose who met my stare. Her eyes softened and she grabbed my hand. Her eyes welted up with tears as I stood up to pull her close. We both held onto each other as if our life's depended on it. Our loud sobs rang thought the house .

Emmett POV

As I got up to get my sister a plate of food I glanced at her to see how she was doing. Her eyes were slightly pink from crying and her eyes were filled with sadness and longing. I grabbed her a good amount of food and walked back into the room to see Bella pull rose towards her.

I watched as they held each other and cried. It occurred to me that for the first time in my life I've felt helpless. That I don't know how we are going to get through this and survive. I silently made a promise to fix our life's. No matter what it takes. We will be okay again….

Bella POV

After we cried our eyes out new just looked at each other . I love rose. She's like my girl twin. We have always help each other out. When she got here first heart break I was there eating a tub of ice cream with her and watching stupid movies. When I got my heart broken she helped me egg his house.

So I know we are going to get through this lost of ours. It just has to hurt for a while though, it has to hurt so we can heal….. And right now it hurts a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys I've been super busy but I promise I will post another chapter this week. I've gotten more inspired but like I said. I'm putting my story Why her? On hold until I finish this one and She never cried in front of me. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer I do not own twilight *tear*

I do not own any songs I use in this chapter.

Bella POV

Its been two months since jasper's death. Two incredibly hard months although they were getting considerably better. Now I am huge being seven months pregnant. I decided I didn't want to know the sex, I wanted to keep it a surprise.. I think Jasper would've liked that. Emmett and Rose are still living with me. Emmett just got a new job as a baseball coach at the local high school. Rose is still on her leave of absence at her job at the mall. And I've been going on daily walks at the park and hanging out with rose.

It is currently a Saturday so Emmett sleeping in while Rose cooks breakfast and I chat with her in the kitchen.

"So Bella have you thought of any names for the baby yet?"

"Yeah for a boy I like Angus because it means strong and unique like Jasper was…"

I took a breath for a pause the continued.

"And for a girl I sort of like Layla or Karlissa."

"I personally like Elizabeth"

"Actually rose I like that one too"

"Well if it's a boy we should name it Emmett so he can be as awesome as his uncle."

Rose and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Very funny Em " I said .

"Well bells I'm a funny guy" he said.

"Funny looking" Rose snorted.

"Really I'm sure that's what you weren't thinking last night" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Rose just went red and Emmett looked victorious.

I laughed then announced I was going for a walk.

**AN: sorry guys I really didn't mean for it to be so long until I posted but I just fixed my writers block so hopefully ill be posting another chappie sometime this week. Sorry for it being so short I promise next chappie will be super long!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

I walked so much. I went all around town just enjoying the day.

"Bella!"

I froze

"Jasper?" I whispered turning around letting my hand rest on my stomach.

It was so quick that if I blinked I would've missed it. I saw that flash of familiar golden curly hair and deep blue eyes. I saw his high cheek bones and wide smile. Then in an instant it was gone.

"What?" said mike with a look of total confusion.

"Nothing mike, sorry"

He smiled and I was grateful for it. "That's okay, wow bells your huge" he said in awe.

And in that instant its like something in my heart snapped and I was suddenly angry and heartbroken.

Mike shouldn't be commenting on how huge I am that was supposed to be Jaspers job. He was supposed to be here with me, he was supposed to be walking with me, holding my hand ,calling me bells… this was all wrong.

I turned and ran as fast as I possibly could with my huge belly. I knew mike was calling after me but I just ignored him and ran and ran until I got there. To him. My Jasper.

But I must've missed my purse fall to the floor a few streets back and I must've also missed the bronze haired angel pick it up and follow me.

I sat at his grave and cried and cried screaming at no one but myself. I cried until I just softy started hiccupping.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see a man I've never seen before. He had bronze hair and deep emerald green eyes that you could just stare into. If I was any other woman id have swooned at the sight of him. But I'm not..

"Um miss I'm sorry to intrude but you dropped your purse" he said softly and slowly handed me my purse

I knew I must've looked like a complete psycho path my hair must've been a mess and my eyes were probably red and puffy from crying.

"Thank you" I managed to squeak out.

He started to slowly leave but turned around right before he could get very far.

"I should help you get home" he said plainly.

"Oh no, I'm okay, I can get home by myself" I said sadly feeling bad for his sympathy.

"My mother would kill me if I let you go like this, please I insist"

"Well alright I guess" I said unsurely.

"My names Edward Cullen by the way, I just moved here a few days ago."

"Bella Swan" I say politely

"Well Bella, if you don't mind me asking are you okay?" he said with concern in his eyes.

"Of course of course" I say hurriedly not believing myself.

"I know we just met but if you need someone to talk to I'm here."

And for some reason which I have no explanation for I told him. I told him the entire story of me and jasper. How we met, fell in love, got married and how he died leaving me a single mother.

He just listened through my entire story and didn't interrupt me once. When I was done he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry"

It was just two words but they couldn't have been more sincere if he tried. His sorry wasn't like all the others. His was real and that's what I needed a real sincere answer. He had this look of debation in his eyes and then spoke again.

"You know,, I had a little sister about two years younger then me. She was killed in a hit and run accident. We were walking home school one day and a drunk driver happened to be walking by. He was initially going for me but then saw Alice.

She was only about 5ft 2in with long beautiful black hair that she always said she was gonna cut in a pixie like style one day if she ever got the nerve. She had my eyes our mothers eyes. Well he decided it would be more fun to hit her instead. I didn't even see the car coming until it was too late. I watched her die right before my eyes. The last look she gave me was a look of fright. When the EMS got there they said she died on impact. She didn't suffer and for that I thank god every single day.

They got the man that killed her though. Got 30 to life I blamed myself for her death I even tried to take my own life. Not a day goes by without me thinking of her. It doesn't go away, the pain you feel it al the time Bella.. But it gets easier to deal with everyday." he finished with tears brimming his eyes.

I don't know why we both just spilled our guts to each other when we had just met an hour ago but I knew I felt better then I had when I woke up this morning.

I just noticed that somehow we made it to my front door and cleared my voice noticing that somewhere in the mists of his story I had started to tear up again. We turned to face each other and I broke the silence first.

"Edward thank you" I said.

He just gave me a crooked grin and replied softly.

"Anytime Bella"

He gave me his number and waved as he walked away. I watched until he was out of sight and then sighed softly and sat on the porch swing. I sat there thinking over today's events for five minuets and then slowly turned the door knob going into the house. As soon as I closed the door behind me my phone buzzed signaling a text message.

_To Bella _

_From Edward_

_Bella? _

_To Edward _

_From Bella_

_Yes Edward?_

_To Bella_

_From Edward_

_I'm making sure you didn't give me a false number (: _

_Goodnight Bella._

I smiled and closed my phone. There wasn't any need to reply. I walked toward the living room and smiled. There on the couch Rose and Emmett were asleep cuddling. I carefully covered them both with a blanket near by.

I kicked off my shoes in the hall and went to my room. I took a quick shower and then quickly got dressed and fell into sleep peacefully. At least that's how it started.

**A/N I was gonna leave yall hanging but I guess I owe it to yall to continue since its been quite a long time since my last update. **

_~DREAM~_

_I was in my house alone in my living room. I saw no trace of Rose and Emmett anywhere and suddenly heard crying coming from my bedroom. I walked into my room to see Jasper crying with his head in his hands sitting on our bed._

"_Jasper" I whispered._

_He jumped up at my voice with accusation in his eyes. _

"_How could you Bella"_

"_Jasper wha-" I began but was once more cut off._

"_how could you do this to me? How could you let __**him **__replace __**me**__" he angrily spat at me._

"_Jasper I don't know what your talking about!"_

" _I hate you Isabella Swan" he stormed out of the house slamming the door._

"_Jasper" I whispered ._

_I laid there crying when Edward suddenly walked in._

"_I'm home baby"_

_~END DREAM~_

I woke up gasping for breath and sweaty. I sighed and laid back into the pillows.

It was just a dream.

**A/N**

**Hey guys sorry I've been super busy and I know that's a lame excuses and even tho I only have two more days of school I'm not gonna go around promising to update more. I will be working this summer at my family's restraint and I may not have much time by a computer but ill try my best so thank you to all of yall who stuck with my story! ~ lizzi marie 3**


End file.
